A number of diaper bags are known. Most attempt to address the issue of carrying the numerous items that may assist in the diaper changing process. However, the increasing number of disposable items sold for child care has complicated matters, and as a result parents look for progressively more flexible bags, able to carry a particular desired mix of products. As a result, a number of bags have been developed, each having a different structure addressing the similar problems. However, no one bag is viewed by the public as a single solution to the problem of storage and transport of diapers and accessories.
The primary problem with most diaper bags is the lack of flexibility; i.e. a lack of the ability to change the number, size and configuration of the storage compartments available in a given diaper bag.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for diaper organizer bag that provides a number of compartments that are easily accessed, particularly having separating panels which allow the compartments to be sized appropriately, and also having a drawer system that allows a parent to store a large number of small items in a organized manner.